Harry Potter y las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge
by Kirtash.Slytherin
Summary: Prólogo : ¿Quién es Artemixa Lovegood? ¿Que relación tiene con los Horrocruxes? Descúbrelo en el prologo de Harry Potter y las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge. R
1. Invitaciones y Recuerdos

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	2. La Boda de la Princesa SemiVeela

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	3. Los Cambios Producidos en Hogwarts

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	4. Una Visita Inesperada

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	5. El Nuevo Profesor de DCAO

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	6. Paris le French

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	7. Los Celos de Ginny

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	8. El Águila de Bronce

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	9. El Cambio

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	10. El Regreso del Pasado

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	11. El Tardío Testamento de Dumbledore

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	12. La Noche de Brujas

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	13. Un Sacrificio Importante y Lamentable

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	14. Un Viaje y la Despedida

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	15. El Nuevo Director de Durmstrang

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	16. Los Vasallos de Lord Voldemort

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	17. Regulus y Bartemius

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	18. El Llamado de la Orden

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	19. La Confesión

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	20. Fuerza Parsel

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	21. Las Sospechas de Hermione

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	22. El Diario de Artemixa

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	23. Sucesos Inesperados

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	24. El Secreto y el Vuelo del Murciélago

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	25. La Advertencia de Canuto

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	26. Mafalda Weasley

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	27. Mylor Sylvanus

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	28. El Amuleto y el Recuerdo del Vampiro

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	29. La Verdad Puede Doler

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	30. Reencuentro y Verdad

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	31. Desenmascarando a Aberforth

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	32. El Regreso del Fénix

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	33. La Revelación del Fénix

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	34. Las Sombras del Mal

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	35. Argetmortiscorpuslican

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	36. ¿Seguridad en la Madriguera?

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	37. Intranquilidad

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	38. El Secreto del Fénix

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	39. ¿OESED?

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	40. La Mansión Malfoy

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	41. La Ayuda de los Elfos Domésticos PI

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	42. La Ayuda de los Elfos Domésticos PII

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	43. La Celda del Alquimista

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	44. La Princesa de Cristal

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	45. El Regreso a la Cámara

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	46. El Malaventurado Que Llora Tu Muerte

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	47. Batalla en la Cámara

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	48. Lo Creas o No

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	49. La Muerte del Hurón

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	50. Linaje de Sangre

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	51. A Través del Velo

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	52. Stonehenge

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	53. De Visiones y Descubrimientos

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	54. Memorias y Recuerdos

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	55. La Venganza de Paris le French

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	56. El Último Recurso

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	57. La Puerta Misteriosa

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	58. Mil Años en el Tiempo

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	59. El Poder Que Él No Conoció

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	60. Epílogo: ¿?

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


	61. Prologo: Artemixa Lovegood

La Señora Lovegood despertó tranquilamente mientras escuchaba el suave sonido de la lluvia que caía fuera de su casa. Su marido aún dormía plácidamente a su lado y ella lo observaba con preocupación. Decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse de la cama e ir a escribir fuera, alejada de todo, donde nada la pudiera preocupar.

El patio de su pequeña casa era pequeño y acogedor, muy cerca de allí un pequeño río cruzaba el verde paisaje y sus aguas cristalinas reflejaban una multitud de sombras y colores distintos.

Cuando Artemixa llegó al borde del río, se sentó en una gran roca y extrajo un viejo diario de su bolso: la tapa estaba revestida en cuero negro y en medio de la cubierta se apreciaba un extraño símbolo bañado en plata.

Con la punta de su delgada y larga varita, tocó el triángulo que contenía un extraño ojo que parecía verlo todo desde su interior, y se desprendió una suave chispa dorada. Artemixa Lovegood sintió miedo por primera vez en toda su vida, y se juró a si misma jamás volver a tocar aquel extraño símbolo con su varita, pues no debería haberlo hecho y se arrepentía profundamente: el profesor Dumbledore se lo había advertido.

Guardó la varita dentro de su túnica blanca y tomó el diario con sus manos, que estaban cubiertas con unos gruesos guantes de piel de dragón, y luego se dirigió al pequeño laboratorio que estaba junto a su casa. Al entrar allí, contempló con curiosidad un extraño frasco de vidrio que contenía algunas especies de _Wrackspurts_, sus criaturas mágicas favoritas luego de los _Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado_, y siguió caminando hasta un complejo escritorio metálico, en el que la esperaban algunos extraños materiales.

Se sentó enfrente del escritorio y comenzó a trabajar enseguida. Colocó su diario en un costado, y tomando algunas herramientas y con la ayuda de su varita comenzó a fabricar un amuleto para su querido esposo: Xenophilius Lovegood.

Los dorados cabellos de la mujer, que descendían por sus ojos azulados, cubrían su pálido y hermoso rostro, y se los tenía que apartar por momentos con sus delgadas y blanquecinas manos. Tenía apenas veintisiete y hacía siete años que se dedicaba al estudio de los _Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado_ y a todo lo que tenía que ver con los símbolos y runas antiguas. Todos sus estudios estaban registrados en el pequeño diario que le había obsequiado el profesor Dumbledore en su último año de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore se lo había entregado junto a una misteriosa nota, en la que mencionaba que el diario había pertenecido a una de las antepasadas de la mujer, sin embargo, el día en que llegara su hora, legaría el diario a su hermosa hija: Luna Lovegood.

Esforzándose en lo que estaba haciendo terminó de reproducir el símbolo de su diario y lo puso en una delgada cadena de oro que envolvió con esmero, para luego introducirla en una pequeña caja dorada. Tomando una pluma de fénix que estaba en el escritorio, escribió el nombre de su marido en un trozo de pergamino con una nota de felicitaciones por su cumpleaños y la adhirió con su varita a la caja de oro que metió con cuidado en el bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica.

Después de unos momentos abrió el diario en la primera página: era una de las pocas que estaba en blanco, por lo que decidió escribir una nota para su pequeña hija Luna:

_Que las mágicas Piedras de Stonehenge sean tu guía,  
Y que el Símbolo de los Fundadores te proteja cuando yo no esté.  
Luna: Recuerda que lo perdemos siempre regresa, tal vez no de la manera que esperamos, pero termina haciéndolo al fin y al cabo.  
Con amor, tu madre,  
**Artemixa Lovegood.**_

Cuando con cuidado dejó el diario en una pequeña caja negra, y lo envolvió con una extraña tela nacarada, presintió que el peligro estaba cerca, sabía que había sido un error tocar el _Símbolo de los Fundadores_ con su varita, ahora Voldemort sabía en dónde se encontraba.

Rápidamente se apresuró a recoger sus cosas e intentó escapar para proteger a su familia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su varita salió despedida de sus manos, mientras las ventanas del laboratorio se cerraban y una neblina espesa lo envolvía todo, menos su cuerpo ni los de los hombres que se encontraban frente a ella. Levantó la cabeza y miró con odio y temor a los recién llegados: un rostro nacarado y serpentino la miró con unos ojos que emitían destellos rojos por momentos; y otro que conocía muy bien, de cabellos dorados y ojos pardos la miraron con una clara mezcla de odio y asco.

**_The king and his men_  
_stole the queen from her bed_**

- Por fin nos vemos Artemixa –La saludó una fría y aguda voz de hombre- Estaba esperando: Lord Voldemort siempre espera-

- Por favor –Suplicó la mujer- Ya te dije que no tengo lo que buscas-

- No mientas a lord Voldemort bruja –Respondió el hombre con su gélida voz mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba al pecho de la mujer- Tu sabes lo que quiero y yo sé que sabes dónde está. Tienes la oportunidad de ayudarme Artemixa Lovegood, de unirte a mí, de darme el objeto que busco y de sobrevivir-

- Te juro que no lo tengo, te juro que no sé dónde está –Replicó la mujer débilmente, pues sentía que sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco de su cuerpo-

- No puedes resistirte, nadie se puede mentir a lord Voldemort, ni siquiera tú: la mejor _Oclumante_ de estos tiempos. He sido bastante paciente contigo Artemixa, tal vez si aplico el maleficio asesino en tu hija quieras hablar- Con un movimiento suave de la varita, unas chispas plateadas salieron despedidas como cuerdas fuera del laboratorio y arrastraron a una pequeña niña de siete años al lugar- ¡Dime dónde está la reliquia de Ravenclaw si quieres verla crecer! –Siseó el hombre con tono amenazante.

**_And bound her in her bones, _  
_Stonehenge is ours_  
_and by the powers_  
_where we will we'll roam_**

- ¡Mátame a mí! –Gritó desesperadamente la mujer al ver que Voldemort se acercaba a su hija-

- No tienes porque morir ahora… -Susurró el hombre con su gélida voz: pero por primera vez sus palabras sonaban casi temerosas-

_**Yo, ho, all together,  
hoist the wands high.  
Heave ho, wizards and witches,  
never shall we die**_

- Así que lo sabes… –De pronto la voz de la mujer sonaba más segura, aunque ella seguía apoyada en uno de los estantes para no resbalar del miedo que sentía- El único al que temiste y la sangre de una de las Fundadoras me protege –Lentamente la mujer metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su túnica y encontró lo que buscaba: el collar con el _Símbolo de los_ Fundadores en el que había estado trabajando. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y apretado fuertemente el collar pensó en el hechizo-

**_Some wizards have died_  
_and some are alive_  
_and others sail on the sea_  
_– with the keys to the cage..._  
_and the Devil to pay_  
_we lay to Fiddler's Green!_**

- Sin embargo no tengo miedo –Siseó Voldemort despacio, quien no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y ahora apuntaba con su varita a la mujer que tenía enfrente directamente al corazón, olvidándose de la pequeña niña que lloraba temerosamente en el piso-

**_The bell has been raised_  
_from its watery grave..._  
_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_  
_We are a call to all, _  
_pay head the squall_  
_and turn your sail toward home!_**

- Te lo juro…-Susurró la agotada voz de la mujer- Yo no tengo el _Caldero de Ravenclaw_…-Lord Voldemort la miró directamente a los ojos, pero ella ya no pudo resistirse. Todo pasó tan rápidamente que apenas era consciente de que su pequeña hija Luna seguía llorando y chillando desesperadamente en el suelo: Con su mano izquierda sacó de su bolsillo el _Símbolo de los Fundadores_, lo tiró a su hija y la pequeña muchacha desapareció, mientras ella gritaba sin darse cuenta el nombre su hermana y luego un destello electrizante de luz verde lo cubría todo.

_**Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the wands high.  
Heave ho, wizards and witches,  
never shall we die.**_

* * *

**Letra basada en 'Hoist the Colors' (Pirates of the Caribbean 3).**

Dejen sus comentarios ;)


	62. Agradecimientos

**Hola, soy Kirtash Slytherin, y este fic lo escribí yo. Anteriormente fue publicado por una amiga, Princess Delacour. El fic está dividido en 4 partes o temporadas y está casi terminado, únicamente falta publicar la versión completamente editada. **

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de los nombres, propósitos y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bross. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni de comercialización, con el sólo objetivo de la entretención._

_-2008-_

**SINOPSIS**

_Con diecisiete años cumplidos, Harry ya ha abandonado la casa de los Dursley, y junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, inicia su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, el que se verá interrumpido con un misterioso viaje al Instituto Durmstrang, por causa de los Mortífagos. Harry sabe que tiene que buscar los Horrocruxes para destruirlos a ellos y a Voldemort, y en medio de confusiones amorosas, y pérdidas lamentables intentará hacerlo, con la ayuda de un personaje de gran importancia. Pero no le será tan fácil, pues Paris le French, una bella chica de Ravenclaw, que esconde un importante secreto, cobrará gran relevancia en la historia, confundiendo al muchacho, de si es o no lo correcto confiar y enamorarse de ella, pues será todo un misterio en que bando está, lo que sólo se aclarará al final. A medida, que pasa el tiempo, descubre que las Ruinas Mágicas de Stonehenge, le serán de gran ayuda y de gran importancia para el cumplimiento de la sagrada Profecía._


End file.
